Estupidez
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [UA] [Shonen ai] [KaiTaka] [Feliz cumpleaños Zei] [Reeditado: 6 Agosto 07] Si las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir peor…que frase tan sabia ¿no?


**Nota de Autora.**

**Summary:**.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi!Kaitaka. Takao!Centric. Universo alterno. Si no te gusta, no leas. No hay mayor ciencia en ello.

**Parings: **KaiTaka.

**Disclairmer:** Estoy en contra del fin de lucro y –sinceramente- dudo que me paguen alguna vez por todo esto. Créanme cuando les digo que si esta serie fuera mía, de partida sería yaoi…mmm…no, esperen, sería _hard_ yaoi xD.

¬

¬

¬

¬

**Estupidez.**

(By Ushina Yuuna)

¬

**Capítulo 01** Conozcan mi miseria.

¬

¬

¬

_Estupidez_…que palabra con tan amplio, detallado y perfectamente gratificante significado. _Estupidez_… ¿no suena lindo? Deberían hacerle un día nacional y ponerme a mí, Kinomiya Takao, como su máximo exponente. Porque sí, señoras y señores espectadores, tengo el infinito agrado de comunicarles que soy el ser más estúpido sobre la faz del cochino planeta. Y antes de que digan cualquier basura con respecto a la autoestima o similares, debería señalarles que me siento con el humor suficiente como para meterles cada palabra por el culo, así que les recomiendo que se abstengan.

Volviendo al tópico anterior –y sólo para que no les quede duda alguna al respecto- reiteraré que soy la persona con mayores índices de estupidez encontrada hasta el momento en el planeta. ¿Por qué? Pues la verdad, es ridículamente simple: sólo una persona con chocantes grados de estupidez –nótese: yo mismo- puede superar con creses su propia estupidez.

Ahora, ustedes se preguntaran algo como: _"¿Qué habrá hecho un niño_ –diecisiete años casi recién cumplidos-_ tan bonito_ –porque a pesar de ser estúpido sí, soy bonito; un encanto, de hecho- _para merecer tanto odio por y para sí mismo?"_ Pues la respuesta, nuevamente, es verdaderamente simple: _La perdí._

Sí, _la perdí_. Y a partir de tan simple declaración, ustedes volverán a formular otra totalmente comprensible pregunta en sus mortales mentes –incluso, quizá algunos lleguen a susurrarla suavemente- _"¿Qué habrá perdido el niño bonito_ –por favor, no olviden la parte de bonito, gracias- _para insultarse tan cruelmente?"_ otra pregunta francamente sencilla de responder: el niño bonito –y estúpido, tampoco olviden la parte de estúpido- perdió una muy, _muy_ importante carta.

Sí, una carta. Una de esas cartas de papel, que se guardan en sobres –si se tiene el dinero y la paciencia de conseguir uno, claro esta-, con un montón de letras y que pueden guardar diversas clases de mensajes.

Pero la carta que el muy _estúpido_ de mí perdió, no es una carta cualquiera.

¡Oh no, por supuesto que no!

La verdad sea dicha, he perdido muchas cosas en mi vida y –sinceramente- dudo que esta sea la última, pero nunca _jamás_ en mi vida entera me había insultado tan floridamente. Por ende, tienen prohibido mirarme con la expresión de _Pobre estúpido niño bonito_, porque ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a juzgarme. No al menos hasta que les de razones de peso para hacerlo –y créanme que la tendrán cuando termine con el cuento. Sólo espero que una cosa quede clara como el cristal en sus mentes humanas: si me estoy insultando tan poco creativamente, es porque me merezco la cruda realidad. No hay más vuelta que darle. Si estoy disminuyendo mi autoestima de forma progresiva es porque tengo razones.

Una vez, hace no mucho tiempo, un amigo me preguntó _¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la estupidez del ser humano?_ _Interesante pregunta_, eso fue lo que le dije, _pero no tengo ni la más remota idea_. También recuerdo que me pareció interesante el nunca habérmelo cuestionado con anterioridad. Claro, fue mucho más interesante aún, el día en que me di cuenta de que la respuesta es _Kinomiya Takao_. Antes pensaba que no tenía límites, ahora sé –no sin cierto grado de dolor- que el límite soy yo.

Bueno, bueno. Abandonando el lado filosófico de las cosas e ignorando el hecho de que acabo de convertirme en la respuesta de uno de los tantos misterios del universo, es hora de abordar el tema prácticamente hablando: básicamente, declararé los tristes hechos. Pero antes de eso, debo informar que si he llegado a la desesperada situación de publicar mi vida por Internet, es por tres razones:

Primero: he decidido que un niño bonito –y si, también estúpido, no lo olvido- como yo, debe dejarle un legado a las generaciones futuras, ¿y qué mejor que hacer uso y abuso de las autobiografías? Son altamente útiles. Pero si quiero hacerlo bien, necesito comenzarla desde ya.

Segundo: porque para empeorar mi miseria, carezco del valor y las agallas suficientes para comentarle esto a mis amigos –antes la muerte a recibir sus burlas insanas y crueles- o a mi familia –mil veces muerto antes de pedirle consejo al demente de Hitoshi-, ni mucho menos a alguien como mi extraño psicólogo –mmm….sí, tengo un psicólogo. No pregunten. _Por favor_ no pregunten.

Tercero: porque problemas desesperados, necesitan ayudas desesperadas. Estoy al borde del cochino colapso. No tengo nadie que me aconseje y _de verdad _siento que me muero.

Ahora, procedo a narrarles los escabrosos detalles.

Como ya mencioné antes, perdí una carta. Como también confío que entendiesen, esa carta _no es _ una carta cualquiera. La carta que perdí es una carta de amor absolutamente color rosa –figuradamente hablando, claro esta. El problema radica en que se me desapreció en quién-sabe-donde.

Al decir _una carta de amor_, están pensando exactamente en lo que es. Una de esas que las personas le dan al sujeto de su total adoración, para exponer en parcas líneas lo que son incapaces de soltar en la cara sin morir en el intento –de humillación, por supuesto. Una de esas cartas que algunas personas –esas que ven la vida color rosa- le dibujan corazoncitos, flores, cupidos, estrellitas y una sarta de otras cosas –pensando que es arte, pero en realidad son puros garabatos- por los alrededores. Hay gente que _incluso_ en vez de puntos a las ies le dibujan corazones.

A esa clase de cartas me refiero.

A esas que cuando gente externa –o el mismo remitente- lee, no puedes evitar que los colores se te suban al condenado rostro, muriendo denigrantemente de vergüenza absoluta y siniestra, bajo las eternas burlas de aquellos traidores que alguna vez consideraste tus amigos –y que en realidad lo seguirán siendo, pero no el punto.

Si la carta que perdí la hubiese escrito yo para el sujeto de mi afecto hubiese sido malo….de hecho, hubiese sido _espantoso_ –y cierta parte de mi no puede evitar regocijarse en el hecho de que no fuese mía-, pero el problema radica en que esa carta no era mía, sino que era _para mí_.

Si, lo se. Eso no debería acarrearme mayores problemas, pero es que no todo es como se pinta hasta el momento. Si, aquella carta era para mí, pero eso no significa que yo debía haberme enterado necesariamente de su rosada existencia –recordemos que el rosado es figurado, porque la verdad, es la carta de amor más fría que he leído en mi vida-, de hecho, yo ni siquiera debería haber puesto mis ojos sobre ella, porque esa carta nunca llegó a mis manos por iniciativa del autor, sino que yo simplemente la vi, la cogí y me la robé…

¡Si, joder, me la robe! ¡La cogí sin autorización del maldito dueño! Simplemente la vi en un libro de él y estiré la mano ¡La estupidez se había apoderado de mí y no pude hacer nada al respecto!

¿Pero cómo demonios iba yo a saber que la carta era –de partida- una carta de amor y –en segunda- que dicha carta era para _mí_? ¡Maldición con los adivinos! ¡No creo en ellos y si no creo en ellos es porque yo no soy uno! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda! ¡Soy la caca de la caca de la caca que hay bajo los zapatos de mi psicólogo! Y mi psicólogo ya de por si es una enorme y olorosa caca.

Cada vez que pienso en ello siento _verdaderos_ deseos de llorar a moco tendido. Lo juro.

Bueno, retomando el tema y haciendo un resumen a grande rasgos, perdí una carta. Una carta que era de amor. Una carta de amor que era para mí. Una carta para mí que _nunca_ debió haber llegado a mis manos. Una carta que vi y simplemente opte por robármela sin saber lo que el cruel e incierto futuro me deparaba. Una carta para mí escrita por el chico que me gusta –¡si! Ese chico me trae loco desde hace años. Una carta escrita por…-¡No! ¡No estoy sonrojado, son ideas de sus mentes retorcidas!- Hiwatari Kai.

Y de lo único que estoy seguro, es que si Kai se llega a estar de todo esto, me castra.

¿Qué demonios se supone que haga?

_Atte_

_Kinomiya Takao._

_Tokyo, Japón._

¬

¬

**Continuará… **(Creo xDUu)


End file.
